3D audio integrally denotes a series of signal processing, transmission, encoding, and reproducing technologies for literally providing sounds with presence in a 3D space by providing another axis (dimension) in the direction of height to a sound scene (2D) on a horizontal plane provided by existing surround audio technology. In particular, in order to provide 3D audio, a larger number of speakers than that of conventional technology are used or, alternatively, rendering technology is widely required which forms sound images at virtual locations where speakers are not present even if a small number of speakers are used.
It is expected that 3D audio will become an audio solution corresponding to an ultra-high definition television (UHDTV) that will be released in the future, and that it will be variously applied to cinema sounds, sounds for a personal 3D television (3DTV), a tablet, a smartphone, and a cloud game, etc. as well as sounds in vehicles that are evolving into a high-quality infotainment space.